As aventuras dos cavaleiros do zodíaco
by Arween Granger
Summary: Feliz aniversario Mu de Áries.Eu ja tinha esse capítulo escrito a um tempo mas prometi postar so quando tivesse um review,então quem leu mas não deixou review agradeçam esse capitulo a sophie sasdelle.Dedico esse capítulo inteiramente ao meu amor Mu de Á
1. Os cavaleiros do zodíaco atacam de DBZ

As aventuras dos cavaleiros do zodíaco.

**By:Arween Granger**

**Capitulo 1: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco atacam de Dragon Ball Z.**

Era mais uma linda manhã no santuário todos cavaleiros de Athena estavam descansando depois de uma noite agitada(na realidade eles passaram a noite toda bebendo num bar).

Na casa de Áries Shaka está preparando o café da manhã para ele e Mú(um café bem forte por causa da ressaca).Shaka leva uma bandeja até o quarto e acorda o seu carneirinho que dorme feito um bebê.

Shaka: Mú, acorda, a Saori está nos esperando no salão do grande mestre.

Mú: Não, mamãe, eu não quero ir para a escola hoje...

Shaka: Que mané mamãe o que, Mú, acorda que temos que tomar café e um banho para ver se acordamos direito.

Mú acorda mal humorado: Droga, o que será que a Saori quer a uma hora dessas, ela sabe que nós saímos ontem, poderia nos dar uma folga.

Shaka: É justamente por ela saber que nós saímos ontem, amor(Shaka dá um beijo carinhoso em Mú)que ela quer a gente cedo no salão do grande mestre.

Mú: Maldita seja, como ela quer cavaleiros fortes e alertas se ela não nos deixa dormir?!

Shaka abraça Mú e lhe dá um beijo bem demorado deixando a bandeja de café de lado(afinal ele achou um jeito bem melhor de acordar seu carneirinho preguiçoso).

Na casa de Touro Aldebaran já estava tomando café.

Em Gêmeos Saga ainda dormia roncando alto(esse com certeza vai se atrasar),afinal não tinha ninguém para lhe acordar.

A casa de Câncer estava vazia, afinal, seu defensor estava muuuito ocupado na casa de Peixes.

Na casa de Leão Aioria e Marin tomavam café no meio de muitos beijos, afinal a Amazona ia viajar e tão cedo não voltaria.

Aioria: Marin, você tem certeza que tem que ir?

Marin: Infelizmente sim, "Oria", mas você vai estar muito ocupado fazendo o que a Saori mandar.

Aioria: Nem me fale, que será que ela quer?

Marin: E eu que vou saber, mas boa coisa não deve ser, senão ela não chamava vocês com tanta urgência.

A casa de Virgem está vazia afinal de contas seu morador está na casa de Áries.

Na casa de libra Dohko chegava de viagem:

Dohko: O que será que a Saori quer para me fazer vir da China tão rápido? Droga espero que a Saori não me faça ficar por muito tempo.

Na casa de Escorpião Miro ainda dormia enquanto Kamus havia se levantado por causa do calor(afinal ele é cavaleiro de gelo e o calor da Grécia é insuportável para ele).

Miro se vira na cama e não encontra seu amante, e como já havia acordado só lhe restava levantar. Chega na cozinha e encontra Kamus tomando café só de cueca, afinal o calor está insuportável.

Kamus: O que você tá me olhando com essa cara, Miro?

Miro caminha até Kamus e o abraça por trás beijando seu pescoço e seu ombro.

Miro: Você nem desconfia?

Kamus: Miro, a Saori está nos esperando.

Miro: Ela não vai morrer se nos esperar mais um pouco.

Kamus se desvencilha de Miro e vai tomar banho.

Miro morde uma maçã resmungando: Maldita Saori.

A casa de Sagitário estava vazia pois Aioros estava viajando(sorte a dele).

Na casa de Capricórnio Shura terminava de se vestir pensando em Shina(só pra variar um pouquinho).

A casa de Aquário está vazia pois Kamus está com Miro em Escorpião.

E finalmente na casa de Peixes:

Afrodite: Eu não quero saber Carlo, eu vi o jeito que você estava conversando com aquela garota ontem.

Carlo: Ela só estava querendo saber do Saga, amore.

Afrodite: Você pensa que eu sou burro, Carlo? Você não me engana.

Carlo: Sabia que você fica lindo quando está com ciúmes?

Afrodite: Não adianta me bajular.

Carlo se aproxima de Dido, acaricia seu rosto puxando Peixes mais para perto de si e poder beijar aquela boca que ele tanto ama(pronto, mais uma discussão que foi parar na cama).

No salão do grande mestre Saori espera seus cavaleiros ansiosa.

Saori: Aonde aqueles preguiçosos se meteram, será que ainda não acordaram?

Kanon: E aí, Athena, preocupada com o que?

Saori: Kanon, pelo menos você já chegou.

Kanon: Afinal por que você me chamou aqui?

Saory: Espere até os outros chegarem.

Kanon: Ok.

Kanon se senta porque sabe que vai ter que esperar muito.

Saori e Kanon já estão impacientes esperando as beldades, opa, os cavaleiros de ouro.

Saori soltando fogo pelas ventas: Onde aqueles folgados se meteram?

Shaka e Mú: Está se referindo a nós, Athena?

Saori: Também, mas cadê os outros?

Mú: E eu que vou saber? Eu não durmo com eles, mas eles devem estar vindo aí.

Aldebaran/Saga/Aioria/Dohko e Shura: Desculpa pelo atraso, Athena, é que nós saímos ontem e foi difícil acordar.

Shaka: Mas fala aí, Saori, o que você quer conosco que é tão urgente?

Saori: Espere os outros chegarem.

Miro/Kamus: Os "outros" acabaram de chegar.

Saori: Não, ainda faltam Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Será possível, eles são os que moram mais perto mas são sempre os últimos a chegarem!

Nesse momento Carlo e Afrodite chegam com a maior cara deslavada, cada um com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Dido/Carlo: Olá!

Saori: Pensei que não fossem chegar nunca, posso saber porque demoraram tanto?

Dido/Carlo:.....................!

Saori: É melhor deixar isso para lá. Agora só falta os outros.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro e Kanon: Que outros?

Saori: Os cavaleiros de bronze, é claro.

Todos: Nós vamos ter que esperar aqueles pirralhos cheirando a mamadeira?

Ikki: Será que nós é que somos pirralhos ou vocês é que já são muito velhinhos, hein, vovôs?

Cavaleiros de ouro: Vovôs não, olha o respeito, pivete.

Saori: Será que dá para vocês pararem de brigar?

Seiya: O que você quer, Saori?

Saori: Em primeiro lugar, cadê o Shun e o Hyoga?

Shiryu: Como assim? Ué, eles estavam bem atrás da gente...

Enquanto isso no Jardim do santuário:

Shun: Porque você me trouxe até aqui, "Oga"? A Saori está nos esperando.

Hyoga: A Saori pode esperar, eu não.

Shun: Porque você não pode esperar?

Hyoga: Porque senão eu vou perder a coragem.

Shun: Perder a coragem pra quê?

Hyoga: Pra pedir.

Shun: Pedir o que, "Oga"?

Hyoga tira uma caixinha preta do bolso, abre, e dentro dela tem uma aliança de ouro branco cravejada de brilhantes.

Hyoga: Shun, você aceita se casar comigo?

Shun:BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hioga: O que foi, porque você tá chorando Shun? Já sei você não aceita e.......

Shun cala a boca de Hyoga com um beijo hollywoodiano.

Shun: É claro que eu aceito, "Oga",EU TE AMO.

Shun estica a mão e Hyoga coloca o anel em sua mão e o abraça bem apertado porque o menino de cabelos verdes e olhos brilhantes tinha recomeçado a chorar.

Shun: Snif, snif, acho melhor nós irmos, todo mundo deve estar nos procurando.

Hyoga o abraça pela cintura e os dois saem do jardim em direção ao salão do grande mestre.

Os dois chegam abraçados no salão.

Ikki: Eu posso saber aonde vocês estavam? Shun, você estava chorando? O que esse "pato" fez com você?

Shun pula no pescoço de Ikki: Ah, Ikki, eu tô tão feliz!!!

Afrodite percebe a aliança na mão de Shun: Ora, ora, o alfacinha ficou noivo.

Ikki: O quê?!(pega a mão de Shun)O que significa essa aliança, Shun???

Shun: Significa que eu e o "Oga" estamos noivos.

Kamus: Isso é verdade, Hyoga?

Hioga: É sim, mestre. O que o senhor achou?

Kamus: Eu não tenho que achar nada, a vida é sua, mas se quer saber minha opinião eu estou feliz por você.(o Miro fez milagre com esse coração de gelo)

Ikki: Hein, que história é essa? Eu sou contra esse "casamento"!!! Shun, você não vai casar com esse "pato"!

Miro: Eu acho que você não deve se meter na vida de seu irmão, ele já é bem grandinho para saber o que fazer de sua vida e se eles se amam não vejo o porquê deles não se casarem(meu Zeus, o que estou dizendo?!).

Ikki: Shun, você vai se casar com ele mesmo eu sendo contra?

Shun: Desculpa, Ikki, mas dessa vez eu não vou fazer o que você quer, eu amo o "Oga" e vou me casar com ele.

Ikki: Você que sabe, Shun, mas fique sabendo que se você se casar com ele eu nunca mais olho na sua cara. Fui.

Shun: Ikki, espera!

Hyoga abraça Shun.

Shun: Droga, "Oga", porque o Ikki é tão cabeça dura?

Hyoga: Não é que ele seja cabeça dura é que ele te ama muito e tem medo de te perder.

Shun: Se ele me amasse mesmo ia gostar de me ver feliz.

Hyoga: Você sabe que esse é o jeito do Ikki demonstrar que te ama.

Afrodite: Calma, alfacinha, ele vai entender, é só dar um tempo para ele esfriar a cabeça, eu sei como é isso já passei por isso com meu cunhadinho.

Carlo: É, e se nós convencemos o Pietro com certeza vocês vão conseguir convencer o Ikki, só dá um tempo até ele entender que isso é o melhor para você.

Saori: Se vocês já acabaram com a reunião familiar, eu posso dar o meu recado?

Todos: Claro, querida Athena!(bando de bajuladores)

Saori: Bom, estamos no fim de agosto e vocês sabem que a escola do santuário faz uma apresentação todo final de ano letivo, esse ano vai ser diferente e......

Saga: Ainda bem que nós não temos que pagar mais esse micos.

Saori: Vocês é que pensam, porque vocês acham que esse ano vai ser diferente?

Todos: Você não está querendo dizer que...

Saori: Isso mesmo vocês irão se apresentar esse ano.

Todos: O quê?????

Saori: Eu conversei com o diretor e resolvi mostrar todo o talento de meus cavaleiros numa produção artística.

Todos: E que produção é essa?

Saori: Vocês já ouviram falar do "seriado" Dragon Ball?

Todos: Aham.

Saori: Pois é, essa será a produção artística que vocês farão.

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ... Sério?

Saori: Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

Todos: E o que vamos fazer nessa "produção"?

Saori: Vocês conhecem todos os personagens?

Todos: Sim.

Saori: Bom, então vamos aos papéis. Dohko será o diretor.

Shaka: Porque ele sempre se safa do mico?

Dohko: Porque eu sou mais velho e mais experiente.

Saori: Afrodite será a Bulma.

Dido: O papel mais bonito. Óbvio que tinha que ficar para mim.

Miro: Convencido.

Dido: Inveja maaaata!

Saori: Carlo será o Vegetta.

Miro: Porque será, né?

Carlo: Pelo menos eu vou ficar junto com meu peixinho.

Saori: Shaka será a Sra Brief, mãe da Bulma.

Shaka: O quê?! Eu não tenho idade para fazer o papel de mãe do Afrodite, eu sou mais novo que ele e...

Saori: O Mú será o Sr Brief, pai da Bulma.

Shaka: Pensando melhor, acho que não é tão ruim assim, afinal é só uma gravação.

Miro: Como se nós não soubéssemos que ele só aceitou porque o Mú vai fazer par com ele...

Kamus: Será que dá para você deixar de ser tão implicante, Miro?

Miro: O que você vai fazer se eu não parar?

Kamus: A palavra GREVE te diz alguma coisa?

Miro: Você não faria... ou faria?

Kamus: Quer pagar pra ver?.

Saori: Bom, continuando, Hyoga será o Trunks.

Hioga: Ok.

Saori: Seiya será o Goku.

Seiya: E quem vai fazer a Chichi?

Saory: Eu, é claro.

Seiya: Imaginei.

Saori: O que você disse?

Seiya: Nada.

Saori: Ikki será o Gohan, depois alguém avisa ele. Shun será o Goten.

Shun: Legal.

Saori: Kuririn será o Shura, a nº18 será a Shina- diminui o sorriso Shura- a Videl será a Mino, alguém tem que avisar ela e a Shina, o Ten chin Han será o Kamus.

Kamus: Eu não tenho olho no meio da testa

Saori: O Pikollo será o Shiryu.

Shiriu: Hein, eu não sou verde!

Saori: O Yamcha será o Miro.

Miro: Mas ele é um retardado!

Saori: Por isso mesmo.

Miro: Magoei...

Kamus: Não fica assim, Milucho, para mim você não é retardado.

Miro beija Kamus mas é interrompido por Saori.

Saory: Caham!O mestre Kame será o Kanon.

Kanon: Oba!

Carlo: Se você encostar um dedo no Afrodite eu mando você para o inferno, tá avisado.

Afrodite: Ai, amore, que lindo!!

Dido tasca um beijão em Carlo.

Saori: Continuando, o Majimboo será o Aldebaran, o Kaioshin será o Aioria e finalmente o Mr Satan será o Saga. Bom, é isso.

Dohko: E quando começamos a filmar?

Saori: Hoje mesmo.

Todos: O quê?

Saory: Vão para casa se arrumar, eu quero vocês no jardim em duas horas.

Todos pensando: Mal amada!

**Fim do primeiro capítulo.**

N.A.: Essa é minha primeira fic por isso tá tão horrível, mas vou tentar melhorar no próximo capítulo.

**O nome Carlo eu peguei emprestado da Pipe.**

Para quem não sabe a história do cunhadinho eu tbm peguei da Pipe é da fanfic Mamma Anna(leiam é muito engraçada).


	2. Começam as gravações

**Capítulo 2:Começam as gravações.**

Depois de "digerirem" a história de "produção artística" todos os cavaleiros se dirigiram ao jardim. Chegando lá, notaram que Saori ainda não havia chegado.

Mú: Ela faz nós chegarmos sempre pontualmente, mas ela sempre se atrasa.

Shaka: Ela é a reencarnação da deusa Athena, amor, ela pode.

Saori: Isso mesmo, Shaka.

Shaka dá um pulo e quase vai parar no colo de Mú tamanho o susto que levou.

Mú: Amor, recomponha-se, tá todo mundo olhando.

Carlo: Mú, não precisa ficar vermelho, ninguém aqui é inocente.

Shun: Eu sou.

Shaka: Você era, agora você é o menos inocente de nós todos, até noivo ficou.

Shun fica vermelho com o comentário.

Afrodite: Ai que bonitinho, o pézinho de alface ficou vermelhinho.

Shun fica ainda mais vermelho.

Carlo: Dido, deixa de ser implicante, o garoto já tá roxo de tanta vergonha.

Hyoga vai em socorro de seu amado.

Hyoga: Vocês implicam com ele só por que ele é tímido.

Todos menos Hyoga e Shun: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Tímido, o Shun? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shun e Hyoga: Bobos!

Saori: Vamos parar com as criancices e começar a gravar.

Todos os cavaleiros e Saori vão para o estúdio. Uma amazona passa por eles e Carlo segue o rebolado dela com o olhar, mal sabe ele que Dido viu tudo.

Dohko: Bom, já estou com o roteiro aqui, vamos começar. Mú e Shaka sentam no sofá e comecem a conversar, Afrodite e Carlo vocês saem e esperem eu chamar, daí vocês entram discutindo, ok?

Carlo/Dido: Ok.

Todos vão para seus lugares esperar o chamado do diretor.

O Sr e a Sra Brief estão sentados no sofá no maior Love(apesar dos pedidos do diretor)quando Bulma entra gritando:

Bulma(Dido):Eu vi o jeito que você olhou pra bunda daquela garota.

Vegetta(Carlo):Você tá louco(opa) eu só estava vendo a marca da calça dela para comprar uma igual para você.(homens...)

Bulma: Você pensa que eu sou idiota, Carlo?(opa de novo).

Vegetta: Dido, amore, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você.

COOORRRRRRRRTTTTTTAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Dohko: Será que dá para vocês não trazerem seus problemas para dentro do estúdio?

Afrodite: Mas foi ele que começou e...

Dohko: Eu não quero saber quem começou Dido . Mú e Shaka, será que dá para vocês pararem com esse agarramento que isso é uma fanfic de família e não um filme pornô.

Mú/Shaka pensando: Mal amado.

Dohko: Dido, vou dar uma pausa para você conversar com o Carlo, e os dois aí no sofá vão dar uma volta para ver se "esfriam" os ânimos um pouco. Eu vou tomar um café para me acalmar e em 10 minutos estou de volta para retomar a gravação.

Dohko vai para a cozinha do estúdio tomar um café. Logo depois saem Mú e Shaka para uma parte do estúdio que se não me engano tem um quarto.(esses dois não tomam jeito, será que não podem esperar chegar até em casa?)

Carlo se aproxima de Dido tentando explicar.

Dido: Sai pra lá, Carlo, que eu não quero assunto com você, você só sabe mentir para mim, você não me ama!(Di já está com os olhos cheios d'água)

Carlo: Ah, meu peixinho, não fica assim, claro que eu te amo, vem cá, vem.

Carlo se aproxima de Dite e começa a beijar seu pescoço, o que faz peixes se arrepiar todo. Carlo escorrega sua mão para dentro da blusa de Dite e começa a acariciar os

mamilos de peixes ouvindo seus gemidos de aprovação e quando Carlo ia desabotoar a calça de Afrodite....

Dohko: Caham.

Afrodite e Carlo se separam vermelhos de vergonha.

Dohko: Vejo que os dois se entenderam, podemos continuar a gravação. Onde estão Mú e Shaka?

Dido/Carlo: Você nem desconfia?

Dohko: Eu não acredito, será que vocês não podem esperar até chegarem em casa?

Dido: Se você acha que nós não podemos esperar é porque você não viu o Miro e o Kamus...

Carlo: O cavaleiro de gelo esconde um fogo que você nem imagina.

Dohko: Ainda bem que não tem gravação com eles hoje. Mas, vejamos, os próximos a gravar são Shun e Hyoga. Onde aqueles dois se meteram?

Dido/Carlo:.....................!

Dohko: Ah não, não me diga que aqueles dois também?

Dido/Carlo: Aham.

Dohko: Meu Zeus, aonde esse mundo vai parar!!!!!

Dido: Dá um desconto, velho, eles ficaram noivos hoje.

Enquanto isso no jardim:

Shun fala no meio do beijo: Pára, Hyoga, o Dohko deve estar nos esperando.

Hyoga: Mas a gente tá noivo, Shun.

Shun olha encantado para a aliança na mão direita.

Shun: Eu nem acredito que estamos noivos, e de aliança e tudo. Pena que o Ikki não aprovou.

Hyoga: Eu pedi você em casamento, Shun, não o seu irmão.

Ikki: Será que dá para os dois pararem com essa pouca vergonha no jardim?

Com o susto Shun empurra Hyoga que cai sentado num cactus.(esse aí vai sentar com cuidado um bom tempo)

Shun ajuda Hyoga a levantar.

Shun: Se você não aprova o nosso casamento, também não vem dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer.

Ikki: Eu só vim avisar que o Dohko está chamando. O recado tá dado. Fui.

Hyoga: Precisava ter me jogado em cima do cactus, Shun?

Shun: Desculpa, "mozinho", eu faço uma massagem quando a gente chegar em casa.

Hyoga beijando Shun: Eu vou cobrar viu?

Shun: Ahã.

Shun e Hyoga chegam no estúdio.

Dohko: Finalmente os pombinhos chegaram para gravar.

Shun e Hyoga pensando: Mal amado.

Dohko: GRAVANDO!!!

TRUNKS, Ô TRUNKS!

Goten(Shun):Que garoto bem demorado, vamo logo, Trunks, ou a gente vai se atrasar.

Trunks(Hyoga): Tchau mamãe, tchau papai, tchau vovô, tchau vovó. Vovô? Vovó?

Dohko: Aonde aqueles dois se meteram?

Dido/Carlo: Adivinha.

Dohko: Assim não dá. MÚ E SHAKA, JÁ AQUI OS DOIS!

Mú e Shaka chegam arrumando a roupa e o cabelo:

Mú: Calma, Dohko, a gente se distraiu meditando.

Dohko: Meditando, sei. Gravando!

Trunks: Tchau mãe, pai, vô, vó.

Goten: Pensei que tinha se perdido.

Trunks: Engraçadinho.

Goten: Obrigado, minha mãe sempre diz isso.

Trunks: Vamo logo pra não nos atrasarmos.

Goten: Avisou seus pais que você vai lá pra casa depois da aula?

Trunks: Ahã.

Na hora do almoço na casa de Goku:

Titi(Saori):Aonde aquele paspalho(Goku)se meteu? GGGOOOOOKKKUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!

Goku(Seiya):Calma, mulher, eu tava treinando no lago.

Titi: Treinando ou dormindo seu preguiçoso? Agora vê se vai tomar um banho enquanto eu termino de preparar o almoço.

Goku: Oba, rango!(Goku abre a tampa da panela e leva um tapão na mão)

Titi: Primeiro você vai tomar um banho, depois você almoça.

Goku: Droga!

Nesse momento Goten e Trunks chegam da faculdade.

Titi: Oi filho, oi Trunks, como estão seus pais?

Trunks: Oi Titi, meus pais, apesar das brigas, estão bem.

Gohan chega para almoçar com uma cara que dá até medo.

Titi: Oi filho, a Videl não vem?

Gohan: Não, ela tinha reunião na escola da Pan.

Goten cumprimenta Gohan mas é ignorado.

Dohko: CORTA! Ikki se você está chateado com o Shun e o Hyoga o problema é seu mas aqui você vai ter que falar com eles.

Ikki: Se é assim eu tô fora. Fui.

Dohko: Espera Ikki! Pronto, um a menos.

Saori: Vamos continuar sem ele.

Dohko: Ok, gravando.

Titi: O almoço está na mesa.

Todos sentam e se servem, mas ao colocarem a comida na boca Shun, Hyoga e Seiya cospem tudo.(nossa, devia tá muito ruim para até o Seiya cuspir)

Seiya: Saori, essa comida tá muito ruim, eu me nego a gravar nessas condições, vou embora.

Saori: Seu idiota, pode ir se quiser, você não vai fazer falta. Ainda bem que o Shun e o Hyoga ficaram. Shun, Hyoga?

Shun e Hyoga saem correndo, prometendo não voltar a gravar essa "produção" idiota.

Dohko: Já são quatro a menos, Saori, é melhor nós desistirmos.

Saori: Não mesmo, pelo menos não até o diretor da escola ver a parte que nós já gravamos, se ele gostar eles vão ter que recomeçar a gravar.

**Fim do segundo capítulo.**

N.A.:Esse capítulo até que eu gostei de escrever tá bem engraçado, principalmente o Mú e o Shaka. Mas no próximo os tormentos de nossos cavaleiros acabam, ou pelo menos é o que eles acham.


	3. Acaba a palhaçadagraças a Zeus

**Capítulo 3:Acaba a palhaçada(graças a Zeus).**

Mas...

Diretor: Não mesmo, eu não vou apresentar essa baixaria no especial de fim de ano da escola. Isso está horrível, é uma pouca vergonha, seus cavaleiros não nasceram para serem atores, é melhor deixá-los como seus defensores.

Saori: Tudo bem vou avisá-los.

Saori chama todos os cavaleiros para uma reunião no salão do grande mestre.

Cavaleiros de ouro: O que será que ela tá aprontando dessa vez?

Saori: Eu não estou aprontando nada. Eu só os chamei aqui para lhes avisar que as gravações estão encerradas.

Todos:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!UUUUHHHHHHHHHHHUHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

Saori: Vocês poderiam pelo menos disfarçar a alegria.

Todos: Desculpa ae, Saori, mas você tem de convir que nós não nascemos para sermos atores, nós somos cavaleiros, nascemos com poderes especiais e fomos designados para lhe proteger e não servir de fantoche.

Saori: Ok, eu admito que exagerei, desculpa.(a Saori pedindo desculpa? Essa é rara...)

Mas nem todos estavam felizes.

Hyoga chega em casa procurando por Shun e o encontra deitado no quarto com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

Hyoga: Shun, você estava chorando?

Shun secando as lágrimas que teimavam em sair: Ah, Hyoga, eu tentei ficar indiferente com a atitude do Ikki mas não consegui, eu me importo com a opinião dele. Me perdoa, "Oga", eu não queria dar tanta importância para o que o Ikki acha.

Hyoga: Tudo bem, "mozinho", se você quiser terminar tudo eu entendo.

Shun: Eu não quero terminar tudo, apesar de me importar com a opinião de Ikki eu não vou dar esse gostinho a ele, é justamente por me importar que eu vou fazer ele aceitar o nosso casamento.

Hyoga: Eu te amo, Shun.

Shun: Eu também te amo, "Oga".

Hyoga abraça Shun que recomeça a chorar.

TOC TOC TOC!!!!!!!!!

Shun: Quem será a uma hora dessas?

Hyoga: Deixa que eu abro.

Hyoga abre a porta e dá de cara com Ikki.

Hyoga: Ikki! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

Ikki: Você poderia demostrar um pouco de educação e convidar seu cunhado para entrar, "pato".

Hyoga: Ah, claro! Desculpa, entra.

Shun: Se você veio aqui me dar outra lição de moral fique sabendo que não é bem vindo aqui.

Hyoga: Calma, Shun, primeiro deixa ele falar depois você xinga.

Ikki: Eu não vim aqui te dar lição de moral, Shun, eu vim dizer que se você quiser se casar com o "pato" eu apoio vocês.

Shun se pendura no pescoço de Ikki e começa a chorar compulsivamente.

Ikki: Shun, me solta, você está me sufocando.

Shun solta Ikki e abraça Hyoga.

Hyoga: Você realmente aceita o nosso casamento?

Ikki: No começo eu não aceitei porque pensei que você não merecesse meu irmão, mas eu vi o quanto você o ama e o quão forte meu irmão se sente ao seu lado .Até me enfrentar ele enfrentou.

Hyoga: Com certeza eu amo o seu irmão e estou muito feliz que você tenha aceitado a nossa união. Mas eu poderia te pedir um favor?

Ikki: Mal entrou para a família já vai abusar da minha boa vontade. Fala o que você quer, "pato" .

Hyoga: Será que dá para você parar de me chamar de "pato"?

Ikki: Vou tentar, "pato".

Os três começam a rir pois estão muito felizes. Hyoga e Shun por Ikki ter aceitado o casamento deles e Ikki por ver que seu irmão está tão feliz.

Fim do terceiro capítulo 

**N.A.:Esse capítulo tá uma melação só, até eu me surpreendi comigo mesma. Justo eu que não olho filme romântico porque acho uma rasgação de seda. Mas no próximo vou tentar voltar ao gênero comédia.**

**Gostaria de agradecer minha irmã Éowin Symbëlmine pela revisão, afinal de contas não sou muito boa com minha pontuação e uma ajuda extra nunca é demais.**

**Até o próximo capítulo e não esqueçam de comentar.**

**Beijos Arween Granger.**


	4. A maratona de Mú

**Capítulo 4:A maratona de Mú.**

Sexta-feira - 08:30 da manhã.

Casa de Áries:

**PAPAAAIIII!**

Mú: Meu Zeus, que gritaria é essa! Será que um pobre cavaleiro não pode mais meditar em paz? (acho que ele tem andado muito com Shaka...)**  
**Nisso entrou Moksha, de quatro anos, correndo pelado e todo molhado. (alguém aqui fugiu do banho...)

Moksha: Socolo, papai, num dessa ele me pigá!

Quando Mú olhou para onde Moksha apontava, não conseguiu segurar o riso ao avistar um Shaka todo molhado na frente da porta que dividia a sala dos outros aposentos.

Shaka estava com a sua túnica branca agora transparente, colada ao corpo, seu cabelo escorria água, ele estava com uma toalha na mão e os olhos abertos, o que indicava que ele estava _muuuito_ irritado.

Shaka: Do que você pensa que está rindo, _Mú de Áries_?

Mú: Desculpa, _Sha, _é que você tá muito engraçado assim todo molhado.

Shaka: Acontece que seu _querido _filho fugiu do banho outra vez, e você, ao invés de repreendê-lo fica rindo da minha cara.

Mú foi até onde Shaka estava, tirou uma mecha que estava caindo nos olhos dele e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

Mú: Calma, _Sha_, você sabe que tem que ter paciência, ele só tem quatro anos.

Shaka: Se consegue ser tão paciente, dê banho nele você.

Shaka foi para o quarto batendo a porta de tão irritado. (o Mú acalma ele depois)

Mú foi até onde Moksha estava escondido.

Mú: Agora, mocinho, somos você e eu.

Moksha: Eu num quelo tuma banhu, papai.

Mú: Acho melhor você tomar, porque senão, além do seu _Baba_ não deixar você sair, ele ainda vai usar o _Seisansara_ em você.

Moksha arregalou os olhos azuis.

Moksha: O _Baba_ num faria issu, e se ele fizesse o senhor me protegeria... num é?

Mú: Do jeito que seu _Baba_ estava bravo era bem capaz dele fazer, e eu é que não ia ficar na frente! Agora, que tal a gente ir tomar banho?

Moksha pensou um pouco, mas por fim consentiu, levantando as mãozinhas para Mú pegá-lo no colo. Mú levantou ele e se dirigiu ao banheiro; depois ele dava um jeito no seu virginiano raivoso. (depois dizem que ariano é que é estourado!)

Depois de dar banho e vestir Moksha, Mú deixou ele com Kiki e foi atrás do seu irritadíssimo virginiano.

Shaka estava sentado na cama, e pela sua aparência já havia tomado banho, mas nem assim se acalmou.

Shaka: O que você quer, Mú?

Mú: Eu, hein! Estamos irritados por aqui... - Mú disse acariciando os cabelos dourados de Shaka e sentando ao lado dele na cama- O que aconteceu pra você estar tão irritado ultimamente?

Shaka: Você ainda pergunta! Primeiro foi aquela história idiota de _produção artística_, e agora esse jantar de _noivado_ pro Shun e pro Hyoga!

Mú: Não vai me dizer que você tá com ciúmes só porque a Saori não ofereceu jantar quando a gente se _casou_?

Shaka: ¬¬ ...Claro que eu não tô com ciúmes, é só que ela aprontou mais uma pra esse _jantar_.

Mú: O que ela _aprontou_ dessa vez?- perguntou Mú, já temendo a resposta.

Shaka: Ela convidou, ou melhor, mandou eu e o Afrodite cantarmos em homenagem aos noivos! Ela disse que nós somos os que temos as vozes mais suaves para o tipo de ocasião!

Mú: E o que você disse?

Shaka: Que iria pensar, mas tá na cara que ela vai me obrigar a fazer isso, e o pior é que o Afrodite tá empolgadíssimo com a história de mostrar seus _dotes como cantor_ para todos os cavaleiros...

Mú: Ela irá convidar todos os cavaleiros?

Shaka: Não, até porque a maioria não aceitaria, eu tô com a lista de convidados, ela pediu para você entregar os convites pessoalmente para cada um. Acho que ela tá querendo economizar com correio.

Mú: **ò.ó** **_E só porque ela quer dar uma de pão-dura sobra pra mim ter que entregar convite por convite_**- Mú estava p... da vida.

Shaka: Calma, amor, é que você é o único dos cavaleiros que tem teletransporte.

Mú: Mas eu não posso ficar usando ele à-toa, cansa me teleportar muito seguido!

Shaka: E você acha que ela se importa?- Shaka diz acariciando o rosto de Mú- Bom, vamos à lista, toma.

Shaka entrega a lista de convidados, que por sinal não era muito pequena, a Mú, que arregala tanto os olhos que suas pintinhas somem no meio do cabelo.

_LISTA DE CONVIDADOS_

_Os convites deverão ser entregues em mãos para todos os convidados. _

_Aqueles _que tiverem filhos poderão trazê_-los juntos mesmo que seus nomes não constem na lista.(como se eles tivessem com quem deixar os "anjinhos")_

_O jantar irá acontecer no Sábado, dia 06 de dezembro(ou seja daqui a uma semana)._

_Convidados:_

**_-Saori Kido._**(Que mala pra que colocar o nome dela na lista, pobre Mú)

_Cavaleiros de Ouro:_

_1:Mú de Áries._

_2:Aldebaran de Touro._

_3:Saga e Kanon de Gêmeos_.(deixa o coitado do Kanon entrar na onda de cavaleiro junto com o Saga...)

_4:Máscara da Morte de Câncer._

_5:Aioria de L eão._

_6:Shaka de Virgem._

_7:Dohko de Libra._

_8:Miro de Escorpião._

_9:Aioros de Sagitário._

_10:Shura de Capricórnio._

_11:Kamus de Aquário._

_12:Afrodite de Peixes._

_Amazonas:_

_1:Shina de Cobra._

_2:Marin de Águia._

_3:Pipe_

_Cavaleiros de prata:_

_1:Asterion de Hound._

_2:Misty de Lagarto._

_Cavaleiros de Bronze:_

_1:Seiya de Pégasus._

_2:Shiryu de Dragão._

_3:Ikki de Fênix._

_4:Hyoga de Cisne._

_5:Shun de Andrômeda._(como se esses dois últimos fossem faltar! Afinal eles são os noivos, só a mala da Saori para colocar o nome deles na lista.)

Mú terminou de ler e caiu deitado na cama.

Mú: Eu não acredito que ela vai me fazer entregar tudo isso pessoalmente! A maioria aqui é casal e ela vai me fazer ir de casa em casa!

Shaka: É, amor, eu juro que tô morrendo de pena de você...

Mú: Eu vou cobrar tratamento especial depois, viu?- Mú falou, puxando Shaka para deitar com ele.

Shaka: Pode cobrar com juros e tudo(esse Shaka tá muito sem vergonha!).Mas depois, agora vc tem muito trabalho a fazer.

Sexta-feira - 14:00 da tarde.

Casa de Áries.

Mú: Eu já vou indo, _Sha_, é melhor você subir para a sua casa pra eu te entregar o seu convite pessoalmente.

Shaka: Tudo bem, já vou subir, mas cadê o Moksha? Eu procurei ele por todo o templo e não encontrei.

Mú: Ele foi na arena brincar com o Kiki, como nós não íamos estar em casa eu pedi para ele distrair o Moksha um pouco.

Shaka: Só espero que ele não se _distraia demais_ e perca o Moksha de vista.

Mú: Não se preocupe, eles vão ficar bem. Vamos?- Mú estendeu o braço para Shaka, que aceitou, e os dois subiram em direção a Touro.

Casa de Touro - 14:15 da tarde.

Shaka e Mú chegaram a entrada da casa de Touro e foram prontamente atendidos por Deba.

Shaka deu um beijo em Mú, se despediu de Deba e subiu rumo a Sexta casa.

Deba: O que te traz aqui, Mú?

Mú: Eu vim entregar o convite do jantar de noivado do Shun e do Hyoga.

Deba: Pessoalmente?

Mú: É, Saori me fez entregar convite por convite...

Deba: Não vai me dizer que foi isso que o Shaka foi fazer na Sexta casa!

Mú: Ele tá esperando eu ir levar o convite dele.

Deba: Mas porque ela não colocou os casais num convite só?

Mú: Vai saber... Bom, Aldebaran, vou indo porque quero terminar logo isso. Tchau!

Deba:Tchau.

Mú foi subindo as escadarias das doze casas e eram 15:00 quando ele chegou na casa de Virgem.

Shaka: E aí, como tá a caminhada?

Mú: Sem piadas, _Sha_.

Shaka: Desculpe, eu não resisti. Cansado?

Mú: Irritado. Pega o seu convite que eu já vou subindo para ver se termino logo. Tchau!

Shaka: Tchau. Ah, Mú, eu já vou descendo para Áries, antes que o Kiki enlouqueça.

Mú: Tudo Bem.

Shaka desceu para Áries enquanto Mú subia para as outras casas.

ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS

Casa de Peixes - 16:00 da tarde.

Mú: AFRODITE!

Afrodite vem correndo atender a porta.

Afrodite: Oi, Mú! O que te traz à minha humilde casa?

Mú: Entrega especial da Saori. Seu convite.

Afrodite: Ufa! Já tava na hora. Ué, mas não consta o nome do Carlo?

Mú: O do Carlo eu já entreguei, Frô. A Saori fez convites separados. Agora deixa eu ir, porque ainda tenho que entregar o convite dela, o das Amazonas, Cavaleiros de Prata e de Bronze.

Afrodite com cara de quem não acreditava no que ouvia: O.O Eu não acredito que ela vai fazer você entregar um convite pra ela!

Mú: Pode acreditar. Vou indo porque tenho muito trabalho pela frente.

Afrodite: Mas antes de você sair eu queria saber se o Shaka tá ensaiando...

Mú: O _Sha_? Faz-me rir, né, Dite? O Shaka tá é _fulo_ da vida com a Saori por ela fazer ele _pagar esse mico_!

Afrodite: Mico porquê? O Milo e o Kamus cantaram no meu casamento com o Carlo.

Mú: Mas isso foram eles, acontece que o Shaka não gosta dessas _aparições_ em público.

Afrodite: Ele que sabe... Tchau, Mú, até mais tarde.

Mú: Tchau.

Mú finalmente havia acabado os Cavaleiros de Ouro, que eram a maioria, agora só faltava Saori, os de Prata e os de Bronze.

Mú entrou no salão do grande mestre para falar com Saori.

Mú: Com licença, Athena, eu vim lhe entregar o convite para o jantar de noivado de Cisne e Andrômeda.

Saori: Muita gentileza sua vir entregar pessoalmente, Mú de Áries.(cínica!) Já entregou para todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro?

Mú: Sim, Athena.

Saori: Pode ir então entregar para os que faltam.

Mú: Com sua licença.

Mú fez uma reverência e se retirou antes que pulasse no pescoço da Deusa.

Depois de segundos (segundos mesmo porque ele teleportou), Mú chegou na vila dos Cavaleiros de Prata. Primeiro ele se dirigiu ao alojamento das amazonas e entregou os convites a Marin, Shina e Pipe. Depois ele se dirigiu a casa de Asterion e Misty.

Misty atendeu a porta e se surpreendeu ao encontrar Mú.

Misty: O que lhe traz aqui, Mú de Áries.

Mú: Vim entregar o seu convite e o de Asterion para o noivado de Shun.

Misty: Pessoalmente? Não era mais fácil terem enviado pelo correio?

Mú: Ordens de Saori. ¬¬

Misty: Está entregue, então.

Mú: Não, preciso entregar o do Asterion, ele se encontra?

Misty: Como assim? Os nomes não vem no mesmo convite?

Mú: Não. Saori fez um para cada um...

Misty: Então tá, deixe o dele aí que eu entrego.

Mú: Desculpe, Misty, mas as ordens de Saori são específicas, só em mãos.

Misty: Coisa da _Bruxaori_ mesmo... Ok, vou chamá-lo.

Depois de um tempo aparece Asterion com a roupa amarrotada, o cabelo bagunçado parecendo que tinha saído do meio de um furacão(bom, em parte não deixa de ser). Mú teve que fazer um imenso esforço para não rir.

Asterion: Desculpe o meu estado, mas é que filha pequena é assim mesmo, não dá sossego. O Tity disse que você queria falar comigo, o que seria?

Mú: É só para entregar o seu convite, eu só não entreguei para o Misty porque são ordens da Athena, _só em mãos_- ele disse imitando a voz e os gestos da Deusa- Vou indo que ainda tenho os convites do pessoal de bronze para entregar. Tchau.

Asterion: Tchau.

Japão - Mansão Kido - alguns minutos depois.

Triiiimmm,Triiiimmm

Seiya: Alguém atende a porta, aí.

Tatsume abriu a porta e convidou Mú a entrar.

Mú: Com licença, os Cavaleiros de Bronze se encontram?

Tatsume: Sim, eles estão na sala pode entrar.

Seiya: Fala, Mú, o porquê de sua presença.(olha o Seiya tentando falar bonito, só tentando mesmo)

Mú: Eu vim entregar os convites do noivado, onde estão Hyoga e Shun?

Shiryu: Saíram sem previsão para voltar.

Mú: Droga, eu tinha que entregar todos os convites em mãos...

Ikki: Convites? Para o Shun e o Hyoga?

Mú: Coisas da Athena.

Ikki: Deixa aí que a gente entrega.

Mú: Bem que eu gostaria, mas a Saori mandou entregar em mãos. O jeito vai ser esperar.

Shiryu: Você que sabe, mas eles iam no shopping e depois jantar.

Mú: Droga, e eu que tinha prometido levar o Shaka para jantar fora... Faz tempo que a gente não sai e o Aioria até ia ficar com o Moksha...

Ikki: Faz assim, você deixa os convites com a gente e a Saori nem vai ficar sabendo que você não entregou pessoalmente.

Seiya: Isso mesmo. Aí você pode curtir o _jantarzinho_ _a dois_ com o Shaka.

Mú: Será? E se ela ficar sabendo?

Seiya: Só se alguém contar, e eu tenho certeza que ninguém vai falar. _Não é mesmo, Tatsume?_

Tatsume: É, ninguém vai contar nada, pode ir tranqüilo.

Mú: Assim espero. Vou indo, senão o Shaka lança um Tesouro do Céu na minha cara.

N. A.: Ufa! Pobre Mú, até eu cansei! Mas tudo bem, no próximo capítulo ele vai ter a compensação com um jantarzinho romântico com Shaka... ou assim ele espera.

Leiam "Afrodite vai se casar", da Pipe.

Para aqueles que não entenderam a história das crianças(no caso, até agora só apareceu a Mion e o Moksha, mas em breve Amata, Tessa, Dumas e Aiorin irão pintar por aqui) eu já pensava em colocá-las desde o início, então isso significa que nos primeiros capítulos as crianças já existiam só não apareceram.

Pra quem não sabe, Moksha, Mion, Amata, Tessa, Dumas e Aiorin pertencem a Pipe(leiam "Após uma festa de Baco").

Agradecimentos especiais a Éowin, por que sem ela minhas fanfics não seriam nada! Beijos, minha irmãzinha!

"REVIEWS PLEASE"!

RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS:

ÉOWIN SYMBELMINE – Obrigada pela mentira, hihihihi. Espero me ver nas suas fanficis bastante, viu? Obrigado por colocar o Snape na tua fanfic e pelo HxD (Harry e Draco). Espero mais reviews, ou vou contar pra mãe que tu não me ama! Ó.Ò

SOPHIE SASDELLE – Obrigado por ler minha fic, apesar de vc não curtir CDZ. Amo suas fics, e espero que vc leia minha fic de Harry Potter e continue acompanhando essa. Ah, eu quero muuuuito a continuação de "Conseqüências daquela noite", então se apressa, viu? Te vejo no orkut!

Beijos da Arween!


End file.
